1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular fabric, a method of making the same, and to articles manufactured therefrom, particularly underwired garments such as brassieres.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to produce fabric tubing for receiving a curved underwire. Conventionally such fabric tubing is made by forming three separate fabric strips. The strips are folded and sewn together to form a tube into which an underwire can be received.
A considerable problem with known fabric tubing for underwires is that the ends of the underwires can penetrate the tubing, either during the course of garment manufacture or in use by a wearer.
At present, a significant proportion of brassiere (bra) manufacturers products are returned because of protrusion of the underwire through the fabric tubing.
Underwire protrusion through the tubing is perhaps most commonly the result of washing the garment such as a bra in a washing machine. Whilst such washing is not presently recommended by garment manufacturers, it is commonplace. Clearly, product failure as a result of underwire protrusion is costly and can have a deterious effect on customer satisfaction.